1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying method for editing an image, such as that which is to be displayed on a printer screen, or for editing an image displayed on a terminal, such as a personal computer (PC), in order to make an electronic album, and an image display system employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of various types of digital devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, and cellular phones, digital image data can be easily generated by capturing a photograph or a moving picture. Image data generated by a digital device can be printed on photographic paper or regular paper and then used in a manner similar to that of a conventional photograph. Also, generated image data can be stored in a storage medium in order to make an electronic album.
Image editing is generally viewed as indispensable for printing an image corresponding to image data or for making an electronic album. Recently, many servers can provide an editing function. For example, a server that provides an electronic album service program can provide an editing function so that a user can directly display and edit an image via a terminal.
In general, when an image is generated, the image width is different from the image height according to the structure of a digital device, and all images are displayed in a selection window for image editing. However, an electronic album program provided by a server typically displays an editing window with a predetermined layout. Thus, although the total number of images appropriate for the layout is limited, a user typically has to check all images and then select an image that is to be put into the layout.